This invention relates to an improved cooling system for high density integrated circuits and, more particularly, a packaging and cooling system using jet impingement boiling heat transfer.
As the miniaturization and increasing complexity of integrated circuits continues, it is obvious that future generations of computers and other complex electronic system will be composed of increasingly high power, high density chips as both VSLI (very large scale integrated circuits) and chip-size continue to increase. One square centimeter chips will contain tens of millions of separate electronic components. Heat fluxes in integrated circuits are already in excess of 10 watts/square centimeter and are projected to reach 100 watts/square centimeter early in the next decade. In addition to the need for increased heat removal rates, mechanical stress in such systems and components due to differences in the expansion coefficients is becoming an increasing problem.
Traditional cooling techniques for thermal control such as free and forced gaseous and liquid convection as well as conduction and radiation or combinations of such methods are reaching the upper limits of heat removal rates. Jet impingement boiling cooling has been suggested.